


Just Saying

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Grace Bondage, Grace Play, Grace sounding, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: When Gabriel landed in the room where he located Sam’s bright soul, he was met with chaos. The room was trashed, the enemy dead and Sam was riding a high rush of adrenalin because of his kill. Normally, Gabriel had no problem to help Sam blow off some steam but today...time to turn the tables on Sam.





	Just Saying

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I want to give you something new today.
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

  
  


When Gabriel landed in the room where he located Sam’s bright soul, he was met with chaos. He hadn’t known that Sam was in trouble until he felt the hunter dive into his grace to defend himself. Sam whirled around when he felt Gabriel’s presence in the room. Sam’s eyes were feral and glowed with Gabriel’s borrowed grace. He had a long blade in his hand, and Gabriel noticed it was his sword Sam had summoned to defend himself. Gabriel hadn’t even seen that his sword was gone, interesting.   
  
Sam was breathing fast and standing over the body of a dead person, but a short check from Gabriel told him that this wasn’t a person at all but a shapeshifter. That explained the state of the room. Sam had been forced to fight the shapeshifter with his bare hands until his instincts compelled him to dig into the connection he had to Gabriel and use the archangels’ powers to fight the shapeshifter. Not an easy task but Sam wasn’t just any hunter.  
  
Gabriel approached Sam slowly and with his hands raised in the air. “It’s dead Sam, you killed it. No need for any more violence.” Sam frowned at him and while he lowered the blade but the burning of grace in his eyes didn’t die down. “I killed it,” Sam said, and his voice was more of a snarl than anything else. Nodding, Gabriel took the blade from Sam’s hand and put it away. “Yeah, you killed it Sam. Now let’s go. I’m not sure how much noise you two made but I’m certain someone heard you fight.” 

Sam looked from the dead body to Gabriel. “We can’t leave him here. He was posing as the mayor of the city. The shifter killed the real mayor.” Snapping his fingers, Gabriel made sure that the body landed somewhere nobody would find him and grinned at Sam who was still too caught up after his fight to think clearly.  **“It’s only murder if they find the body; otherwise, it’s a missing person.”**   Sam looked at Gabriel with a head tilt and frown, but Gabriel only shrugged his shoulders.  **“Just saying** ,” the archangel said with a wide grin. “But now let’s go.” The archangel grabbed Sam by the arm and flew them to one of his save houses and sent a message to Dean’s phone that Sam was alright; the hunt was finished, and Sam was taking the evening off to celebrate.  
  
Said celebration started faster than Gabriel anticipated because the moment they appeared in the house, hidden away in a small pocket dimension, Sam was on him like Dean on pie.   
  
Sam shoved Gabriel back against the backrest of the couch and pressed his lips to Gabriel’s in a forceful kiss. The blond was too surprised to react at first, and when he gasped in surprise, Sam shoved his tongue into Gabriel’s mouth. Groaning, Gabriel buried his hands in Sam’s long hair. The smell of sweat clang to Sam’s skin and his hard erection was poking Gabriel in the belly. Sam lifted Gabriel up and sat him down on the backrest of the couch. Hands started to tug on Gabriel’s clothes, and that was the second the archangel’s mind went back online.   
  
Pushing Sam back with his superior strength was easy, and when Sam growled at him, Gabriel only smirked and jumped the taller man until both tumbled to the ground. Pinning Sam to the ground was easy, and Sam snarled at Gabriel when he realized that he couldn’t move at all with the archangel pinning him to the ground. “You think you can use me to blow some steam, Sam? Really?” Gabriel leered down at Sam who showed Gabriel his teeth without giving him a verbal answer. “Not going to happen, big boy. The last time was awesome, no doubt, but you can’t expect me to roll over every time you kill something with your big, strong hands. This time it’s going to be my show, and I will enjoy it. I’m going to fuck your pretty mouth before I fuck that tight ass of yours and somewhere between I’m sure I’ll make you cum, so don’t worry you’ll get to blow off some steam.”   
  
Sam tried to wiggle out from under Gabriel, but the archangel held his hunter down on the ground with the help of his grace.   
  
Looking around in the room, Gabriel spotted the big ottoman in the room and raised his hand in preparation for a snap. “Loosen that mouth of yours, Sammy, because I’m about to shove my cock down your throat.” A snap followed and not only did Gabriel strip both out of their clothes, but Sam ended up on the ottoman just like Gabriel wanted. Naked, legs on the ground but spread out and head hanging off the side.   
  
Walking around the ottoman and his naked and bound hunter, Gabriel tried to decide where to start until he chose to go with his earlier idea. He stopped walking around and kneeled at Sam’s head. “Open that pretty mouth of yours, Sammy.” Sam stared at him with still glowing eyes. “I hate you,” he said, but his still hard cock and that he hadn’t called the whole thing off told Gabriel the truth. Sam wanted this as much as he did. Gabriel closed his hand around his cock. “Hate is such a strong word Sammy, and I’m sure you shouldn’t use such foul words. Open your mouth for me.”   
  
Gabriel guided his cock in the warm cavern of Sam’s mouth and pushed slowly deeper into Sam’s throat. Cursing low under his breath, Gabriel was transfixed when he could see his cock move in Sam’s throat.   
  
Building up a slow rhythm was easy as Sam relaxed his gullet so much that Gabriel could literally fuck his mouth. Gabriel placed his hand on Sam’s throat, and the feeling of his cock moving in the constrictions of Sam’s throat was so arousing that Gabriel almost lost it.   
  
He pulled out when he was on the brink of orgasm and Sam took a deep breath where he could only make small ones whenever Gabriel pulled back. Gabriel had to close his hand around the base of his cock to prevent himself from releasing all over Sam’s pretty red face. “I have to say I like it when you lay there ready for my cock.”   
  
Gabriel got up, snapped once with his fingers, increased the size of the ottoman, and placed a pillow behind Sam’s head. Holding up his hand, Gabriel conjured one of his feathers and enjoyed the sound Sam made when he spotted the plume. It was one of the things Sam loved to no end but didn’t ask for very often. Closing his hand around Sam’s cock, Gabriel let the feather, made of pure energy and grace, drag along the thick vein that pulsated on Sam’s dick. The hunter moaned loudly, and the muscles on his arms strained against the invisible bonds holding him down.   
  
“Such a good boy, Sam. Letting me fuck your throat just like I wanted to. I could see my cock stretching your throat, you know. It’s such a delicious view. I think you earned yourself a reward for letting me fuck your mouth and giving me such a pleasant view.” Gabriel watched Sam’s face jerk when the feather touched the sensitive red head of his cock before Gabriel pushed the tip of his feather in the slit. Sam’s answer was a deep groan, and he threw his head deep into the pillow supporting him, and that gave Gabriel a wicked idea.   
  
Gabriel blew his breath over the feather and watched it disintegrate until it was only a formless mass of grace dancing between his fingers. Smirking, Gabriel watched Sam struggle against the bonds holding him down while the black of his eyes consumed what was left of the blue-green around his pupil. He knew what was coming. “For your recklessness earlier, you deserve a punishment Sam. You went against a shifter without the right weapons and only called for me when it was almost too late. We’re going to use my grace for your punishment. You’re going to feel like you’re cuming but without actually archiving it for as long as I want it. Ready Sam?” Sam whimpered but nodded. Gabriel gripped Sam’s cock tight with his fist and formed his grace into a thin rod. Slowly, Gabriel pushed his grace into Sam’s slit until it vanished completely. Sam, meanwhile, cursed and howled like mad.   
  
Snickering, Gabriel let go of Sam’s cock to tug on his balls while he made sure that his grace was resting right where he wanted it. “I kind of like this form of punishment. Maybe you should do stupid things more often, so I can punish you on a… regular basis.”  
  
Sam’s answer was a breathless and small sound that broke when Gabriel lifted Sam’s legs onto his shoulders and pushed two fingers into the taller man’s fluttering hole. Humming in approval, Gabriel started to scissor Sam open with fast and impatient movements. “You look so good like this Sam. All sweaty and hungry for me to fuck you. Once won’t be enough for me, that’s for sure. Good thing that you can’t cum until I allow you to.”   
  
Giving Sam a bit more prep was a challenging task for Gabriel because he couldn’t wait to be in Sam’s tight heat. It was Sam’s low whispered ‘please’ that told Gabriel that his human wasn’t any better and so Gabriel spread Sam’s legs a bit more until he could finally push in.   
  
The second Sam’s tight heat engulfed Gabriel’s hard cock the archangel could feel his wings fighting their restrictions within his vessel while Sam moaned in pleasure. Pulling out slowly, Gabriel pushed back in hard and every few thrusts he made sure to hammer against Sam’s grace-infused prostate and Sam’s reaction to it was beautiful.   
  
He howled and screamed with passion and without holding anything back from Gabriel. A thick line of precum was dripping down from his cock onto his belly. Gabriel tried to burn this image of Sam into his mind.  An image of pure bliss and pleasure like Sam didn’t allow himself often and it was this picture that threw Gabriel over the cliff. His orgasm hit Gabriel as surprise, and he cried out in pleasure when he pumped his release into Sam while the hunter fought against the grace cursing through his body without allowing him the satisfaction of his release.  
  
Lowering Sam’s legs back down, Gabriel rested his head against Sam’s chest and tried to regain his breath. Like this, Gabriel could feel that Sam was still painfully hard against his belly and that made Gabriel smile in an almost sardonic way.   
  
Gabriel pulled back and out of Sam’s hole. “Don’t think I’m already done with you Samshine.” Gabriel snapped, and Sam found himself in a different position. The brunet was now spread out on his front with his legs on the ground and with his ass in the perfect position for Gabriel. “That’s how I like my Sammy. All loose, wet and ready to get fucked.”  
  
Sam only whispered an ‘I hate you’ that turned into a moan when Gabriel pushed back in with amused laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
